I am in love with you
by Imagination lies in Canvas
Summary: some time love story begin with simplicity .. a little love story on sajal...


**Hey guys , first time I am trying to write a love story ... ak guest na mujhe kaha tha ki sachin sir ka upar likh na ka liya , so dost I tryed my best to full fill your wish ... I hope you like it ...**** actually it is a one short...**

**sorry for my grammatical and spelling mistake...**

**let's start it ... enjoy.**

**In CID bureaw**

at evening

Everyone immersed in their file work but someone busy to stearing someone.

someone observe the parson's determination to their work .someone notice the cuteness of the parson when the parson deep into the file. someone lost in the person's eyes which are express a feeling of love and care...

someone wants to move this attention from the person...but can't... parsonality of this person always actracted some kind of feelings... but someone is totally unknow about the feelings...

frede notice that and went their...

**Frede:** kya baat ha... tumhare sari file work khatam ho gaya ha kya...jo tum asa chop chap bathi huye ho...or asa kya soch rahi ho?

**Someone :** nahi nahi sir kuch nahi..mai to bass asahi...

**Frede:** asahi...kya asahi... hum sab file ki nicha dabea ja raha ha or tum kaha rahiho asahi...(confuse)

person_ heard their convertation and came near to_ them.

**person:** kya huya frede?

**Frede:** **Sachin **sir **kajal **ka sara file work khatam ho gaya ha ...

**Kajal** : kya... maine asa kab kaga..?

**Frede:** tum jistari ka sa bathi thi na , dakh ka to bohi lag raha ha..

**Kajal** ar a nahi nahi sir ... bo... bo.. kya ha na sir ki ha ...mujhe ak file ma thora sa problem ho rahi ha.. isi liya soch rahi thi...

**Frede**: Ooo acha , mujhe laga ki tumhe koye super power milgaya ha , jisliya tum itni jaldi file complet karli...hahahaha(and laught a little)

**Kajal:** kya sir aap bhi na...

_and frede left from there._

**Kajal:** (thought -) thank god bach gaya... kya yaar kajal kya kar rahi ha tue, marbai gi tu kisi din..

**Sachin:** ab kya huya kajal ?kis soch ma dub gayi ...ha ...kya tum ya soch rahi ho ki file kasa complite karogi...

**Kajal:** ha...ha ..sir..

**Sachin**: to mai hu na... muhje baatao.. kya problem ha...

**Kajal: **par sir... aapko to already bohut sari file ha...or time bhi kam ha ...

**Sachin:** tum mare joniour ho or mai tumhare seniour , iska alaba bhi hamara beach mai or ak rissta ha ..dosti ka ...to kya mai tomhare madath nahi kar sakta ...ab bollo gabhi ki problem kaha ha?

**Kajal**:(in thought) ab kya mai inha ya baatau ki mai inhi ka bara ma soch rahi thi..Oo gosh ... ak minute unha kasa pata chala ga ki mai kya shor rahi thi...kuch bhi baata dathi hu...

**Sachin**** : **(say in a serious tone) mujhe sab kuch pata chal gaya ha kajal ki tum mara bara ma kya soch ti ho...

kajal in shock.she is unable to say anything but she managed herself and say- sir aap ko sab kuch pata chal gaya.. par kasa ?

**Sachin:** tumhari hichkihat (hesitation) sa..

darasal tum mujhe aapne friend manti hi nahi ho ..agar manti to tum mujhe aapna problem share karti...

**Kajal : **(get rid of a sigh and than say) asa kuch nahi ha sir ...

**Sachin : **to fir tum hichkicha kue rahi ho...dakho asa hum dono ki time waste horahi ha ...

**Kajal :** ha sir ..(take the file and say) ismai sayad kuch garbar ha .. coumputer or file ki information ma thora sa disbalence lag raha ha...

**Sachin : **ok ..dakhta hu...

in this way they started their panding work with the help of each other and at the end of day around 6:00 pm , they finished their work ... they are actually enjoyed each other compane.

**Kajal: **Thank you so much sir ...agar aapne mare help nahi ki hoti to sayad mujhe aaj pura raat yahi gujar na parta ..

**Sachin: **mai asa thori na hone datha ...and he gave a sweet smile..

_actually sachin say this in his subcinscious mind but immedently he realizes that whatever he say and try to change the topic._

**Sachin:** mara matlab tha ki ...but his phone rang.he took the call and left the place.

_now kajal is smileing without any reason._like a mad.

_she feels very special as she spent a whole day with him. even she spent every day with him in office. But today don't know why she feeling so happy..._

**Kajal:** (talking with himself) kitna cute ha sir or bohut caring bhi...aaj unho na kitna help kiya ha mara ..mujhe bohut acha lagraha ha ..pata nahi kue ..par mai ya sab kue soch rahi hu ...whatever ... but thank you frede sir to make my day special...

_at that time sachin entered and a teguments of tenson clearly visibles on his face._

_kajal going near to him and say.._

**Kajal: **kya huya sir ..aap kuch paresan si lagraha ha ... anything serious...

**Sachin: **nahi kajal yasa kuch nahi ha ..try to hide his tenson but failed..

**Kajal:** (in a soft tone) sir kuch dar pehela hi to aap na kaha ki hum dono dost ha , to aap mujhpa trust kar sakta ha..

**Sachin: **bo kajal actually aaj mare friend circle ma do dost ki court marriage ho raha ha...

**Kajal:** ya to achi baat ha ... isma paresani bali kosi baat ha...

**Sachin:** agea bhi to suno..bo sirf ...sirf ak witness kam par raha ha... can you help me?

**Kajal:(**in a dramatic tone) sirf ...sirf ak ..

Sachin give her a look and than said

**Sachin:** yaar mujhe dar ho raha ha ... tumko help karna ha to baatao barna mai chala..

**Kajal:** ok ok sir chaliya .. and they moved towards their car and they started their small journy ..

**In the car**

sachin drive the car and kajal sit on the passenger seat..

**Kajal:** acha sir sirf ak witnss kasa kam par rsha ha?

**Sachin:** sirf ak witness kam par raha ha kue ki mare ak dost ki achanak tabiyat kharab ho gaya ha...

**Kajal:** Oo acha to ya baat ha .. tabhi ma sochu ki end of the moment pa sirf ak witness kasa kam par saktha ha..

**Sachin:** please kajal tum jyada socha mat karo , kueki jab tum sochti ho na tab aajeb aajeb chija bahar atti ha ..(teasing her)

**Kajal:** sirrr(she give him a angry look)

**Sachin:** mai majakh kar raha tha... or tum mujhe office ka bahar sir sir bolamat karo...

**Kajal:** ok.. no problem..to mai aap ko sachin kaha ka hi bulaungi ok..(and give him a sweet smile)

**Sachin:** (with a little smile) ok..(sachin think) ya itni jaldi man gaye , mujhe laga ki thori khahagi ki "mai asa kasa kaha sakti hu" , "aap mare seniour ha" bagara bagara... par ya to ak bar mai he man gaye... basa bhi mujhe acha laga uska mu sa without sir wala khudh ka nam sunka ...

**kajal****: **acha sir aap ka dost court marriage kue kar raha ha ?

**Sachin:** kya tumha nahi pata ki court ma registre ka bina koye saddi .. saddi nahi hota ... (say this in a merry tone)

**Kajal**: sir i am serious ...

**Sachin:** bo dono ka gar wale nahi man raha tha to maine plan kiya bagh ka saddi karba naki ..

**Kajal:(**say in her subconscious mind) Oo acha bagh ka saddi...(in very moment ) kyaaaaa... bagh ka saddi..bagh ka...sachin aap ak CID officer ho ka bhi...bagh ka...saddi karba raha ha ...

**sachin: **tum itna chilla kue rahi ho... aa mare kan ...(rudeing his left ear) mana ki mai ak CID officer hu ..iska matlab ya to nahi ki saddi karba nahi sakta..

**Kajal****:** sachin aap na "bagh ka" word miss kar diya...

**Sachin**: mana ki mai undono ki bagh ka saddi karba raha hu..par bo dono ak dusra sa bohut pyaar karta ha .. to maine jo kiya bo bilkul sahi kiya ...samjhei...

**Kajal: **acha sachin tumko kasa pata ki bo dono ak dusrasa pyaar karta ha...ak minute ussa bhi bara sabal un dono ko kasa pata chala ki bo dono ak dusra sa yaar karta ha ?

_sachin gave a horrible look towords kajal_

**Sachin:** ya kasa sawal ha?

**Kajal: **ya asa hi sawal ha .. aap answer baatao...

**Sachin:** dono hi dost ha mare or unno na hi mujhe baataya ha ...

**Kajal:** par sachin sawal bhohi pa ha ki unko kasa pata chala?

_sachin want to hits his head with wall and he also want to cry.he thought in his mind- Ooo maa kaha fass gaya mai , koye ha save me please... ya asa batuka sawal kaha sa phada karti ha..._

**kajal:** sachin aap na baataya nahi ... acha choro agar aap ko is sawal ka jaabab nahi pata to mai dosri sawal puchta hu ...ki mujhe kasa pata chalaga ki mijhe kisi sa pyaar huya ha ?

**Sachin:** o gosh , your this sawal is batter than us(those) sawal..

**kajal** make a face and asked- by the way ya kosi planet ki language ha?

**sachin:** ya mare khudki baanaye huye language ha ...

**kajal**: but aap ishi planet ka language sa hi answer dana..ok ...( kajal say this like she ordered him)

**Sachin**: ok to mai kaha sa suru karu..

**kajal:** jaha sa aap ko ata ha...

sachin looked at her.

**Sachin: **agar tum ko kisi sa pyaar ho to tum sirf usa hi dakhta rahogi...or usa dakhna sa ak sukoon sa mahasuss hoga.. uska sath time spand karna acha laga ga ,

par ha ak baat clear hona chahiya ki tumhara us larka pa crash ha , like karti ho ya fir pyaar ... kueki aksar logo yahi pa galti karta ha ... bo jisa pyaar samajhta ha badh ma pata chalta ha ki bo pyaar nahi balki crash tha... samjhe..

**Kajal:** pyaar to kafi complicated ha..acha in teeno ka bech ma difference kasa kya ha ?

**Sachin: **simple ha , dakho agar kisi ko dakh ka tumhare musa ya complement aya ki bo kitna sundar ha ...like that or koye feelings na ho to bo crash ha..

ab like or love kafi nasdik wala mamla ha ,

par agar like wala mamla ho to tum usa passand karogi .. uski har ak chis tum ha acha lagega..uska sath time spand karna acha lagega...

or agar love wala mamla huya to fir like wale mamla sa kuch or jorna paraga ..jasaki uska pass ya dur rahana sa firk mahasus hoga , tumhare heartbeat normal nahi hoga, bina bajha tumha tum ha kushi mahasus hoga, agar usko dard huya to tumha bhi dard hoga, uski har ak choti bari chis ko tum yad rakhogi ... uski har ak dukh ya kushi tum bhi mahasus karogi...or ha kabhi kabhi jalous bhi mahasus kar sakti ho... in short pyaar ak khusurat ehasas ha ... or ha ak baat to mai batana vhul hi gaya ki jyadatar like sa hi love ka chapter suru hota ha... ab kuch samjhe...

_kajal heard all his word catefully ._

**Sachin:**tum so gaye kya mare gyan sunka?

**Kajal:**nahi sachin.. and smile a little..

**Sachin:** hum pahuch gaye..

thay entered into the office and completed the marriage farmalities . After that they moved towards their sweet home...

**in kajal's home**

kajal lies on her bed aching her teddy bear and sink into a deep thoght of sachin's words..

**Kajal:** sachin sir na jokuch bhi kaha kya bo sab sahi ha... pata nahi...par sachin sir ka sath time spend karna mujhe acha lagta ha...unki smile hayaa kitni cute ha ... bo mara sath rahata ha to mujhe ak sukoon sa mahasus hota ha , us din jab us larka na mujhe galat nazer sa dakha to sir na usa yasa bhagaya... those time I am really feels very secure with him... or ya baat bhi sahi ha ki jab goli sachin sir ki haat ma lagi thi to dard mujhe huya tha...bo to dusre din hi kampa agaya but I was suffered through a unknow pain like a knife pinch in my heart... ak minute ...

**am I in love ... **baby (her teddy) kya mai sachma sachin sir ko pyaar karna laga hu...jaldi bolo na ...

kajal changed her voice and said ha kajal lagta to yahi ha ki tum sachin sa pyaar karna lagi ho...ab time waste na kar ka jaldi jaldi boll bo unha ...ok..

kajal back in her normal voice and said - ok..ok..bady... mai jaldi hi unha baata dungi... good night...oh gosh i am in love with him...and she begin to smile...and asleep with her sweet dream..

**on the other hand in the sachin's house**

sachin also lied on his bed but can't sleep.. he also remain their coversation...

**Sachin**: kajal samajdar ha or bebakuff bhi... very sweet... with this thought he also lie on the lap of sleep...

_next day a case reported and they solved it till the evening..._

_at 9:30 pm, everyone are ready for going their home..._

**Kajal(**think) : abhi tak to time hi nahi mila sir sa baat karna ka ... kya karu..kaya karu... idea...

she went to acp sir and say in a soft tone-sir..kya mai ghar jasakta hu?

**Acp sir: **kam thik sa hogaya ha na ...

**kajal:** ha sir..

**Acp sir:** tofir jao ghar...

**Kajal:** thank you sir...she left the place and went to the parking lot ...

_after some minutes daya , abhijeet and shareya cames to the parking lot and saw someone standing their.._

**Abhijeet:** kajal tum abhi tak gar nahi gaye?

when she heared footstaps , she thought that it might be sachin...but ...

**Kajal:** sir bo.. bo..mare car puncture hogaya ha...(actually guys usna khud hi hawa nikal diya ha)

**Daya**: to chalo humlog tumha ghar chor data ha...

**Kajal**: nahi nahi sir jarurat nahi ha ...maine cab bulaliya ha... and she looking towards their back to check where sachin is... finally she found him and chuckle a bit..but abhijeet notice it..

**Daya:** tum sure ho na..

**Abhijeet:** ha ha daya bo bilkul sure ha... I think we should leave now.. chalo chalo..(and he drage them from there)

**Daya:** abhi ya kya bachpana ha...

**Kajal:** thank god ... abhijeet sir na daya sir ko manaliya barna aaj mare plan pani pani ho jata ...

**Sachin:** kajal tum akalama kya baata kar rahi ho? or tum abhi tak ghar kue nahi gaye...

**kajal:** actually sir mare car puncture hogaya ha (and she made a sad face)

**Sachin:** to chalo mai tumha ghar chor data hu...

**Kajal:** thank you sir ... and she happely sit on the passenger seat...

_and they again start their sweet journy.._

_they sat silenty in the car which is very awkward for sachin even at the present of kajal..._

**Sachin(**think): ya aaj itna chup chap kue ha... hamasa to bak bak rarka mara sar kathi ha...puchta ho...

kaya huya kajal aaj tum chup chap kue ho?

**Kajal:** (think) ab kya kahu mai ... kaha sa suru karu ... mujhe laga yasab bohut hi asan ha ... par ... yaha to mare bollti hi band ho gaya...

**Sachin:** kya huya ...kya soch rahi ho...

**Kajal:** ab baata hi data hu...himat kar ka...

(in full confident tone) sachin I want to say you something..

**Sachin:** ha bollo na kaya bolna ha ...

**Kajal:** sir i think **I am in love with you..**

**Sachin:** (in his subconscious mind he says) Oo you think , you in love with me...

and when he realized the mening of her sentence , he push the break to stop the car...

**Kajal:**(in trembling tone) kya huya sachin , aap ko bura laga kya ... agar aap ko bura laga to.. i am sorry...sir..

**Sachin:** maine sahi suna na ... yafir mara kan bajh raha ha...

**Kajal:** ha aapne sahi suna..

**Sachin:** kal hi to tumna pucha tha pyaar ka bare ma ...or aaj

**kajal:** ha to aapne jo kal kaha tha , ghar jaka maine usa compare kiya or ya result aya ...to maine aap ko bata diya ... maine kuch galat keya kya ...

**Sachi****n:** (in normal tone) nahi kajal tumne galat nahi kiya .. tumne himat karka baataya yahi bare baat ha ... koye koye to bo bhi nahi kar pata ...kajal mai tumha ka baat kahata hu .. hope you will understand , I like you.. but I need some time to expand our relationship...

_sachin notice that kajal is upsat a little bit._

so he say in a soft tone "kajal, do you like to going for a date with me.. "

**Kajal:** yes.. and they share a cute eyelook with their charming smile..

in this way begine their love story...

sometime love story beging with simplicity...

**to kasa tha ya story , kuch jyada hi boring **

**to nahi tha na... i hope you like it..**

**Nav(guest)- kasa laga aapko...plz bollna...ok..love u...**

**aaplogoko jasa bhi laga ho ya story acha ya bura plZ reviews karka baatana ok...agar kuch galat laga ho to plz mujhe guide karna than i can improve myself...**

**i am waiting for yours reviews...**

**keep read and review...**

**LOVE U ALL...bye and ...TC...**


End file.
